Thomas the Tank Engine
Thomas the Tank Engine is the titular main protagonist of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends. History Thomas first appeared in The Railway Series by the Rev. W. Awdry. Thomas's character can change from time to time, from cheeky like Percy to wise like Edward. He is always, however, extremely proud to run his own branch line, and is very fond of his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel. He has the number 1 painted on both the side tanks. Thomas can be described as a cheeky, fussy little engine. He often gets into scrapes, usually by being over eager to do things best left to bigger and more sensible engines. But clouds never last long in Thomas's world and he's soon bustling about again, playing his part in the yard and on his very own branch line, of which he is extremely proud. He also appears in Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Calling All Engines!, The Great Discovery, Hero of the Rails, Misty Island Rescue, Blue Mountain Mystery and the cactus190706 youtube model movie called The Rise of Steam as the main protagonist but the deuteragonist in Day of the Diesels and one of the protagonists in King of the Railway and Tale of the Brave. He is based off of the LB&SCR E2 0-6-0 Tank locomotive. Thomas first appeared in The Railway Series by the Rev. W. Awdry in the second book Thomas the Tank Engine. Thomas's character can change from time to time, from cheeky like Percy to wise like Edward. He is always, however, extremely proud to run his own branch line, and is very fond of his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel. He has the number 1 painted on both the side tanks. Appearance Thomas can be described as a cheeky, fussy little engine. He often gets into scrapes, usually by being over-eager to do things best left to bigger and more sensible engines. But clouds never last long in Thomas's world and he's soon bustling about again, playing his part in the yard and on his very own branch line, of which he is extremely proud. He is a LB&SCR E2 0-6-0 Blue tank engine. He has become the title star of the television series Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends (''now known as Thomas and Friends''). Thomas first appeared in The Railway Series by the Rev. W. Awdry. Thomas's character can change from time to time, from cheeky like Percy to wise like Edward. He is always, however, extremely proud to run his own branch line, and is very fond of his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel. He has the number 1 painted on both the side tanks. Gallery Lg-thomas tcm688-94748.png|Thomas in the CGI series Thomasfirstwooden.jpg|Thomas as he was first created DowntheMine14.jpg 484px-ThomasandGordonRS1.png|Thomas in the Railway Series TrustThomas26.png 423px-ThomasandGordon26.png|Thomas in the 1st Season Thomas'PilotModel.jpg|Thomas' pilot model in "Down the Mine" TrustThomas25.png thomas.jpg 435px-Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay15.png how-thomas-the-tank-engine-works-1.jpg 434px-ThomasSeason1promo3.jpg ThomasandtheMagicRailroad97.jpg Thomas'ModelSpecification.png|Thomas's Model Specification Thomasseason3-5model.png ThomasEndCredits2.jpg|Thomas in the End Credits 433px-Thomas4.jpg|Thomas's Nameboard ThomasandtheSpecialLetter21.png|Thomas the Tank Engine Category:Important Category:Thomas The Tank Engine Heroes Category:PBS Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Cheerful Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Child Lovers Category:Children's Show Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Multiple Saver Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Role Models Category:Child Nurturer Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:MAD Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Male Damsels Category:Leaders Category:Possessed Object Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Boyfriends Category:Sarcastic Heroes Category:Former Idiots